1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for distributing and viewing sheet music and more particularly relates to apparatus methods and systems for browser-based visual and sonic rendering of sheet music.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of one example of a prior art published musical selection 100. As depicted, the published musical selection 100 includes a variety of elements and markings that communicate the intended expression of the music printed thereon. The published musical selection 100 enables individuals and groups such as musicians, singers, hobbyist, and churchgoers to practice and perform music composed and arranged by others.
A title 110 identifies the name of the selection being performed. A tempo indicator 112 indicates the intended tempo or speed of performance. A key signature 114 specifies the key in which the music is written. A time signature 118 denotes the unit of counting and the number of counts or beats in each measure 120. The depicted measures 120 are separated by bar lines 122.
A system 130 typically contains a system indicator 131 and one or more staffs 132 composed of staff lines 134 that provide a frame of reference for reading notes 136. The notes 136 positioned on the staff lines 134 indicate the intended pitch and timing associated with a voice or part 140.
The published musical selection 100 may include lyrics 150 consisting of verses 160. Within each verse 160, words 162 and syllables 164 are preferably aligned with the notes 136 in order to suggest the phonetic articulations that are to be sung with each note 136.
The elements associated with the published musical selection 100 are the result of hundreds of years of refinement and provide means for composers and arrangers to communicate their intentions for performing the musical selection. However, the process of formatting published music is typically a very tedious and time consuming process that requires a great deal of precision. Furthermore, adding or changing an instrument or transposing the selection to a new key requires the musical selection to be completely reformatted. Additionally, to be effective the published musical selection 100 typically requires either an accompanist who can play the music, or performers who can sight read the music. In many circumstances, such individuals are in limited supply.
In contrast to the published musical selection 100, a media player 200 provides an alternate means of distributing music. As depicted, the media player 200 includes a play button 210, a stop button 220, a pause button 230, a next track button 240, and a previous track button 250. The media player 200 provides a variety of elements that provide a user with direct control over a musical performance without requiring musical literacy or skill. However, the level of control provided by the media player 200 is quite limited and is typically not useful for practicing and performing music.
What is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods that provide users additional control over a musical performance while also communicating the intentions of the composer and arranger of the music. Preferably, such methods and systems would work within a standard browser and facilitate musical practice and performance for individuals and groups with a wide range of musical skill and literacy.